


ФОКУС

by LazyRay



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 08:30:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1338814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyRay/pseuds/LazyRay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Если у них все получится с внедрением, и Кобб вернется домой, к детишкам, у Артура наконец-то появится шанс вздохнуть свободно и немного оглядеться по сторонам, позволить себе привязаться к кому-то. Что почувствует тот счастливчик? Быть в центре всего этого пристального внимания, быть объектом такой преданности, быть смыслом жизни этого упрямого, упорного...</p>
            </blockquote>





	ФОКУС

_«О, Артур! Ты все еще работаешь с ним?»_

  
Имс не видел Доминика Кобба уже несколько месяцев: почти год прошел с их прошлой совместной работы. Соответственно, Артура он не встречал столько же. Парень следует за Коббом, как тень, даже жалко смотреть.   
Интересно, до Кобба уж дошло наконец?   
Имс знал о Мол, был даже знаком с ней, хоть и недолго. Прекрасная была женщина, кто же спорит, но ее больше нет, и пора бы уже что-то делать со своей жизнью. Будь он на месте Кобба и имей рядом кого-то, кто смотрел бы на него так, как Артур... Скажем, Имс не позволил бы себе упустить такую возможность.  
Но Кобб был Коббом и не видел дальше собственного носа.  
По крайней мере, тогда. Любопытно будет посмотреть на них сейчас: Кобб выглядел непривычно оживленным, хотя это могло быть благодаря возможности вернуться домой.

  
Артур совершенно не изменился – такова была первая мысль при встрече. Все тот же острый взгляд, тот же прищур. Все то же стройное тело, все та же прическа, все та же страсть к костюмам. Те же длинные ноги, которые Имс был бы очень не прочь увидеть вокруг своей талии... или на своих плечах – не будем разборчивыми.   
Конечно, Имс никогда не думал серьезно, что подобная мечта окажется возможной: не в его обычаях было добиваться того, кто так зациклен на ком-то другом. В океане достаточно рыбы и все такое... Предоставим упрямца его безответной страсти.  
Безответной ли?  
Чем больше он наблюдал за Артуром во время подготовки: во время перебранок, между работой у Браунинга, поздними вечерами на их чертовом складе, тем в большее недоумение он приходил. Артур не казался изнывающим от неразделенных чувств: он с удовольствием ядовито огрызался на все Имсовы подначки, он терпеливо и тепло улыбался крошке Ариадне, он долго c жаром обсуждал что-то с Юсуфом. Он глядел сияющими глазами на Кобба.  
Но как ни всматривался Имс, как ни вслушивался в разговоры, он не замечал ничего, что могло бы сказать ему: да, дружок, они наконец-то спят друг с другом, расслабься уже и займись своим делом.  
Он не мог. Неразгаданная загадка крутилась у него в голове и дергала, как больной зуб.  
Да, Кобб был оживлен, даже одержим, но все, что его занимало – это внедрение и возвращение домой. Он и лишней минуты не задерживался возле своего драгоценного координатора, не стремился подчеркнуть свое обладание.   
Да, Артур был оживлен, полон своего маньячного стремления докопаться до последней тайны, последней крупицы информации, но он не тянулся к Коббу в подсознательном желании подтвердить истинность своей сбывшейся мечты, не касался, не склонялся к нему. Не ревновал, если Ариадна слишком долго секретничала с его предполагаемым возлюбленным в сторонке. Да, он глядел на Кобба как-то по новому, но не с удовлетворением любовника. Скорее, это была надежда, но, опять-таки, не сводящая с ума пылкая надежда скорого уединения. Так не ведут себя с объектом своей страсти.  
Страсти ли?  
Имс пил чай, когда его озарило. Он едва не захлебнулся, поперхнувшись изумленным полувозгласом.  
Кобб только что отошел от Артура, и тот, вместо того, чтобы проводить возлюбленного взглядом, тут же уткнулся носом в какие-то бумаги. Да, их Артур – образец дисциплины и профессионализма, но даже он не смог бы удержаться от мгновенного взгляда вслед любимому человеку.   
Любимому?  
\- О, мог бог! – выболтнул Имс. – Ты никогда не был влюблен в Кобба, так?  
Артур вытаращился на него.  
\- Нет, - ответил он искренне, от неожиданности забыв даже изумиться или рассердиться. – Странные мысли приходят в твою голову.  
\- Это называется богатое воображение, - пробормотал Имя и, опомнившись, поставил чашку на пол и вытер рот.  
Артур не сказал ничего больше, только покачал головой и вернулся к своей работе.  
Вот как!  
Похоже, придется переосмыслить все, что он знает об Артуре. Все, что он полагал давно изученным и неоспоримым. Но кто бы мог обвинить Имса за неверную оценку! Любой бы подумал...  
Он знал, уже наблюдал ранее, как Артур всецело отдается делу. А если представить человека, которого Артур знает многие годы...  
То, что Имс всегда считал влюбленностью, было всего лишь дружбой? Ну хорошо, не «всего лишь», может, там были замешаны беспокойство, участие, сочувствие, преданность на грани одержимости, плюс, возможно, пара глубоко запрятанных мыслишек сексуального плана... Но все это внимание, благодаря чему Кобб был едва ли не центром всей жизни своего координатора, вся эта поддержка и безусловная верность, это все держалось на гипертрофированной, но все-таки – просто дружбе? Чем же обернется вся эта чудная гремучая смесь, когда Артур сможет наконец-то отпустить своего дражайшего Кобба, успокоившись на его счет? Если у них все получится с внедрением, и Кобб вернется домой, к детишкам, у Артура наконец-то появится шанс вздохнуть свободно и немного оглядеться по сторонам, позволить себе привязаться к кому-то. Что почувствует тот счастливчик? Быть в центре всего этого пристального внимания, быть объектом такой преданности, быть смыслом жизни этого упрямого, упорного...  
Пальцы щелкнули у него перед носом.  
\- Спишь?  
\- Я не сплю, - немного обиженно пробормотал Имс.  
\- Будем надеяться, - строго сказал Артур, зачем-то потрогал его лоб и отошел, удовлетворенный результатом.  
Имс проводил его взглядом. На чем он остановился? На мыслях о том счастливце, который заполучит себе такое сокровище в великолепной оболочке? Этот неведомый везунчик должен будет понимать, что его не ждет короткая интрижка: их Артур весьма основательный человек.  
Что ж.  
Имсу уже за тридцать, он готов и обосноваться.

  
  
Когда они приземлились в Лос-Анджелесе, ошеломленные своей удачей, потрясенные, до конца еще не верящие себе, Имс замешкался, забирая свой багаж.   
Он видел Кобба, благополучно прошедшего контроль и устремившегося домой. Прочь из этой жизни. Имс дал Коббу несколько месяцев, прежде чем тому захочется вернуться. Прежде чем он может сообразить, кого он упускает. Но несколько месяцев будет более чем достаточно. Имс мысленно пожелал Коббу удачи.  
Он видел Ариадну, тоже глядящую Коббу вслед. Она вскоре возвращалась домой. Она не была помехой.   
Он видел Фишера. Бедный ублюдок. По крайней мере, он здорово сэкономил на психотерапевтах.   
Он увидел Артура, улыбающегося вслед Коббу, счастливого за него, с легкостью отпускающего его. Свободного от него наконец-то!  
Имс был вором. Он знал риск, и знал, что стоит риска, а что нет. И он будет последним идиотом, если упустит эту добычу.   
Украдет, если понадобится.  
Он машинально размял пальцы. Пора.  
\- Артур!  
Артур обернулся; все еще счастливо и широко улыбающийся. Его глаза обежали толпу и нашли зовущего. Имс почувствовал себя словно в фокусе прицела и судорожно сглотнул, по телу прокатилось жаркая волна предвкушения. Он махнул рукой, но Артур уже шел к нему.  
И смотрел только на него.


End file.
